Nothing Better
by Shera-chan Liuzaki
Summary: [Birthday Fict] Sakura kesal karna Sasuke selalu membuatnya 'lembur' hampir tiap malam, Bagaimana kalau Sakura mencoba untuk membuat Sasuke mengurus rumah untuk menunjukkan bahwa ada hal yang tak bisa dilakukannya tanpa Sakura? / Bagaimana repotnya Sasuke dan putra-putranya itu? / Mind to review, guys? / rate M untuk few lime / May be last Fict for this 3 weeks. I'll miss you. :')


Konichiwa minna~  
Ooops, Shera balik lagi nih. (Padahal bilangnya mau hiatus UN)  
Cuma mau update Fict ini doang kok~

Senin kemarin ada yang ultah, dan selasa kemarin juga ada APRIL MOP, sekalian memperingati aja...

Enjoy it, ok?

* * *

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Shera Liuzaki

.

This story is made for "Lovely Sakura" (Sorry I don't know ur true name)  
A birthday gift Fict

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Sakura~

.

.

.

* * *

**Warning!**

**Reted M- for few lime, OOC, OC, gaje, Abal, Typo, dan kawan-kawannya  
No Flame, please? Ok, thank you.**

* * *

.

.

Shera Liuzaki, present :

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**NOTHING BETTER"**

* * *

.

.

31 March 2014

.

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

.

"Enghh…"

Di sudut ruang yang sepi, terdengar lenguhan panjang. Decitan ranjang dan suara napas saling memburu terdengar di sana. Pintu yang sedikit terbuka—entah karena sengaja atau memang lupa—membiarkan suara itu menyusup keluar. Apa mereka tak takut kalau seseorang mendengarnya? Atau melihatnya? Ah, peduli amat mereka memikirkan hal itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, enghh… hentikan!"

Sudah kesekian kalinya ucapan wanita berambut merah muda itu diabaikan oleh sang suami. Pria itu tetap menggoyangkan pinggulnya seakan tak mendengar apapun selain desahan istrinya. Peluh menetes membasahi ranjang tempat kejadian itu. Seprei yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi terlihat diremas kencang oleh sang wanita.

Kakinya diangkat naik dan melingkar di bahu sang pria. Sesuatu yang mendobrak masuk pertahanannya di bawah sana membuat wanita itu bahkan lupa bahwa hari sudah hampir pagi sekarang. Apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau besok ia bangun terlambat? Ah, sekali lagi. Peduli amat mereka memikirkannya.

"Eng… hah hah… Sasuuu…engh…hah hah…"

"Kemarilah, Sakura."

Tubuh wanita itu diangkatnya, Sakura—wanita itu—hanya menuruti sang suami. Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya di dinding ranjang, ia membenarkan posisi Sakura di pangkuannya. Terlihat raut kelelahan dari sang wanita, tapi Sasuke 'masih' belum berniat untuk melepaskannya.

Dengan alasan 'meneruskan garis keturunan Uchiha', bukan berarti pria itu bisa terus-menerus melakukan 'ritual'nya setiap hari kan? Ah, mungkin tak setiap hari. Berhubung pekerjaan Sakura sebagai dokter membuatnya harus tinggal di rumah sakit beberapa waktu dan tak pulang ke rumah. Mungkin itu juga alasan bagi Sasuke untuk tak menyia-nyiakan waktu kebersamaan mereka.

"Engh…hah..hah.. uuuh…Kau…ahh ahh… dalam sekali…ahh~"

"Hnnng~"

Sasuke membantu pinggang Sakura naik-turun, membantunya menusuk bagian itu beberapa kali dengan dalam. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah. Di setiap erangannya, di setiap perintahnya, di setiap larangannya, pada akhirnya toh Sasuke bisa membuatnya melupakan itu semua. Pria itu seakan dapat membuat Sakura tunduk di depannya.

Hm… benarkah?

-ooOoo-

Hari ini sungguh repot sekali. Lihat saja, se-kelebet bayangan merah muda terlihat keluyuran ke sana kemari mengelilingi rumah. Terkadang terlihat di dapur, kadang di kamar mandi, di tempat tidur, di kamar anak-anak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Nyonya Uchiha satu ini.

"Haru! Duduk di sana dulu, ah kemana kakakmu itu? Kaze! Kaze turun sekarang! Cepat sarapan atau kau akan terlambat!"

Sementara _Kaasan_nya nampak sibuk seperti itu, seorang anak lelaki berumur sekitar 6 tahunan menempatkan posisinya duduk di meja makan. Tinggi meja makan itu sebatas lehernya, ia agak kesulitan meraih segelas susu yang tak jauh di sana. Namun ia juga tak ingin mengatakan hal itu pada sang _Kaasan_, berhubung nampaknya ia cukup mengerti keadaan.

Tak lama seorang pemuda berambut raven datang ke meja makan. Seragam SMP-nya masih terlihat terpakai asal. Itu bisa diketahui dari dasinya yang belum terpasang rapi, dan sweater-nya yang ia gantung di pundak. Wajahnya pun nampak setengah mengantuk. Haru—anak kecil itu—hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Hm? Apa yang kau lihat, Haru?"

Pemuda itu meraih gelas susu di atas meja, Haru hendak mencegahnya meminum susu itu. Karna itu miliknya, tapi nampaknya ia lebih memilih untuk diam mengamati sang kakak meneguknya sampai habis.

"Fuwah~" pemuda itu meletakkan kembali gelas yang telah kosong ke meja.

"Kaze? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kini Sakura masuk ke dapur sambil menggendong seorang bayi perempuan berambut senada dengannya. "Lagi-lagi kau meminum susu milik Haru?! Astaga~!"

"Hn?" sepertinya pemuda itu baru menyadari hal itu, tapi ia kembali bersikap acuh. "Aku berangkat ya, _Kaasan_."

"Kau tak makan sarapanmu lagi?" Sakura terlihat menempatkan bayi perempuan itu di kursi bayi. "Ah, sekalian ajak Haru juga! Antar dia ke sekolahnya, Kaze!"

Kaze terlihat memutar matanya bosan, ia melirik Haru dan memberinya kode untuk ikut. Haru mengangguk, ia meraih tas di sampingnya dan memakainya. Sebelum berangkat ia mencium pipi _Kaasan_nya dan segera mengikuti langkah sang kakak.

Sakura menghela napas melihatnya, kini setelah kedua putranya berangkat sekolah, tersisa sang putri. Bayi perempuan itu nampak sedang memainkan sebuah sendok yang ditemukannya di sana, Sakura meraih sendok itu dan menyingkirkannya. Ia mulai menyuapi putrinya itu dengan cereal.

"Aaahh~ ini semua karna Sasuke-_kun_!" gerutunya. "Kalau saja ia tak membuatku 'bekerja lembur' semalam, aku tak akan kerepotan pagi ini~ aish~"

Uchiha Sakura, kini telah menghilangkan nama 'Haruno' yang disandangnya selama 24 tahun. Pada usianya yang ke 25, seorang pemuda melamarnya. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka berpacaran sejak SMA, namun harus terpisah jarak saat Sakura memutuskan untuk kuliah kedokteran. Meski begitu semuanya berjalan lancar, dan itu terbukti karna kini mereka sedang membangun keluarga bahagia.

Oh, benarkah?

Selama 15 tahun menikah, mereka berhasil meneruskan garis keturunan Uchiha—yang katanya berakhir pada Sasuke. Dengan kehadiran 3 orang penerus mereka, tentu saja bukankah itu lebih dari cukup?

Uchiha Kaze, seorang pemuda yang kini berumur 14 tahun dan duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP. Rambutnya memiliki warna yang sama dengan Sasuke, tapi tak semencuat 'pantat ayam' miliknya. Justru cenderung lurus seperti Sakura. Kalau wajah, tentu saja 'Sasuke banget'. Tampan dan maskulin, sifatnya pun nyaris mirip Sasuke. Tapi rasanya otaknya cenderung ke Sakura—ehem, tak ada yang mengatakan Sakura bodoh lho.

Uchiha Haru, putra kedua yang kini duduk di bangku kelas 1 SD. Memiliki warna rambut perpaduan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Hm, seperti raven muda, cenderung kecoklatan. Warna matanya sama seperti milik Sakura, emerald yang menyejukkan. Sifatnya pun perpaduan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Peduli seperti Sakura, dan penuh analisis seperti Sasuke.

Uchiha Hime, putri satu-satunya SasuSaku. Berumur 10 bulan. Secara kasat mata, Hime terlihat seperti miniatur Sakura sewaktu kecil. Begitu mirip dengan wanita itu. Bahkan tingkahnya dan lucu senyumnya. Sebenarnya dialah putri kebanggaan Sasuke, karna selama Sakura tak ada di rumah, Hime ada untuk menemaninya.

"Aaaamm…" suapan terakhir untuk Hime diakhiri dengan jeritan tawa sang putri Uchiha. Sakura tersenyum dan memberesi sisa makanan Hime.

"Fuwa… bhuu… " Hime kembali memainkan sendok bekas makannya.

Sakura kini hanya membiarkannya, toh itu sendok plastik yang lunak dan ia yakin tak akan melukai putrinya itu. Sambil memberesi piring kotor, ia melirik jam. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati bahwa jam kerjanya sudah lewat 30 menit.

"Tidak! Gawat.. Hime ayo~"

Segera saja tanpa pikir panjang Sakura segera menyelesaikan cuciannya dan mengambil tasnya. Ia menggendong Hime. Tujuannya sekarang adalah membawa Hime ke kantor sang suami, karna tak mungkin membawa Hime ke rumah sakit. Biasanya ia akan menitipkan Hime ke rumah neneknya, tapi kali ini sepertinya Sakura ingin mengerjai sang suami. Lagipula kesibukan dan telatnya hari ini kan karena Sasuke.

-ooOoo-

matahari mulai meninggi, suhu udara hari ini nampaknya lebih tinggi dibandingan sebelumnya. Karenanya emosi seseorang bisa mudah tersulut dalam suasana panas begini. Tak terkecuali seorang pria paruh baya yang kini nampak menggendong putrinya memasuki rumah. Padahal ini belum jam pulang, tapi apa yang terjadi?

_Cklek_

Terdengar pintu rumah yang terbuka, menampilkan Sasuke dengan ekspresi kelelahannya. Ia menggendong seorang bayi perempuan yang nampak sedang menggigiti tangannya sendiri. Pria itu melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kakinya, berhati-hati agar putri kesayangannya itu tak terjatuh dari gendongannya.

"Haaahhh~"

Ia merebahkan diri di sofa, Hime dibiarkannya duduk di karpet bawah. Sungguh, hari ini sangat melelahkan. Bayangkan saja, masa iya selain bekerja dikantor sekarang Sasuke harus menjadi _baby sitter?_ Pagi ini Sakura membawa Hime ke kantornya, mengatakan kalau siang nanti ia akan menjemput Hime pulang.

Tapi nyatanya sampai sekarang pun Sakura tak kunjung muncul, terpaksa Sasuke harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan pulang lebih awal. Ditambah lagi Hime nampaknya bosan di kantor, ia hanya menangis dan minta digendong. Semakin membuat Sasuke frustasi saja. Melihat Hime yang meraih mainannya, Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Hime…kau lapar?" tanyanya sambil mengusap rambut Hime. "Tunggu sebentar ya."

Pria itu beranjak dari sofa empuknya dan menuju dapur. Ia mencari kotak cereal Hime. Sasuke membuatkan makanan untuk Hime, bagaimanapun sekesal-kesalnya ia, Hime tetap menjadi putri kesayangannya. Tak lama, Sasuke selesai dan membawanya pada Hime.

Namun saat kembali dari dapur, betapa terkejutnya ia tak melihat Hime di sana. Matanya mengitari setiap sudut ruangan, mencari sosok merah muda itu. Ia meletakkan mangkok yang dibawanya, kini Sasuke mulai panik. Ia mencari kembali di dapur dan di kamar.

"Hime? Hime? Kamu dimana? Hime?" dengan perasaan cemas, Sasuke masih mencari putrinya. Hime baru saja bisa merangkak, ia pasti belum jauh. "Hime? Jawab _Tousan_, kamu dimana?"

"Paa~"

Mendengar sebuah suara, Sasuke terhenti. Ia langsung mendatangi sumber suara itu. Ia menghela napas lega melihat Hime berada di kamar mandi sedang memainkan pasta gigi. Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya di dinding, sungguh hampir saja ia merasa jantungan. Berhubung sekarang sedang marak penculikan bayi di daerahnya.

"Hime~ Astaga, jangan pergi tanpa memberitahu _Tousan_ lagi ya? Mengerti?"

_Crut_

Saat Sasuke hendak menggendongnya, Hime menggigit pasta gigi itu. Membuat sebagian isinya keluar dan memenuhi mulutnya. Sasuke membulatkan mata melihatnya, itu pasta gigi mint, pasti pedas sekali. Ia bisa melihat Hime yang mencoba mengunyahnya dan mulai berlinang.

Sasuke bersiap, ia memundurkan kepalanya.

"HUAAAAAaaaa~!"

Ah, Sasuke…anakmu sedang menangis. Kenapa kau malah menutupi telingamu. Tentu saja, sebagai miniatur Sakura, suaranya pun se-cetar milik _Kaasan_nya itu. Sasuke segera menggendong Hime, ia meletakkan kembali pasta yang dipegang Hime ke tempatnya.

Hime makin menjerit-jerit saat merasa lidahnya panas. Sambil berlari menuju dapur, Sasuke meniup-niupkan mulut Hime. Gadis kecil itu menggeliyat di pelukan sang _Tousan_, berontak dan membuat Sasuke sampai kesulitan menggendongnya.

"Huuuuaaa~! Kyyaaa~! Hhhhaaaaa~! Aaaaaa…"

"Ssstt~ tenanglah, Hime. _Tousan _di sini." Sasuke menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas, ia mencoba meminumkannya kepada Hime. "Minum ini, ayo~"

"Hyyaaa~! Aaaa,… Huaaa~" Hime menolaknya, ia tetap memberontak dan menggeliyatkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke semakin kewalahan, akhirnya ia teringat akan cereal yang sempat dibuatnya. Ia kembali ke ruang tengah untuk mengambil kembali mangkok cereal Hime. Saat itulah terdengar pintu yang terbuka.

"_Tadaimaaa~_"

Melihat Haru yang datang, Sasuke segera menghampirinya. Sejenak, pemuda kecil itu mengerutkan dahinya melihat kehadiran sang _Tousan_ di rumah. Biasanya _Tousan_ akan berada di kantornya sampai petang nanti, kini hari bahkan belum sore, dan sosok sang _Tousan_ terlihat berantakan.

"Haru, Haru cepat kemari."

Segera Haru melepaskan sepatunya dan masuk ke rumah. Ia bisa mendengar jeritan tangis adik perempuannya itu. Sasuke menurunkan Hime di karpet, segera saja Haru mendekati Hime dan memberikannya mainan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sssst, Hime. Tenanglah~ Lihat ini~"

"Huaaa…HUUAAAaaa.. Aaaa~"

Namun sepertinya usahanya gagal, Hime terlihat membaringkan tubuhnya dan mulai menendang-nendang udara. Mulutnya pun terbuka dan lidahnya sedikit menjulur. Sasuke tak bisa tinggal diam, ia beranjak dari dapur dan berniat membuatkan susu. Sementara Haru sedang berusaha meredam tangisannya. Tapi Sasuke baru ingat, ia tak tahu caranya membuat susu. Beruntung di tas Hime masih ada susu yang dibuatkan Sakura saat dikantornya tadi.

"Ini… minum ini." tak lama Sasuke kembali dengan sebotol susu, ia memberikannya pada Haru.

Syukurlah kali ini usaha keduanya berhasil. Hime terdiam dan mulai menyenyut susu dalam botolnya. Baik Haru maupun Sasuke kini bernapas lega. Sasuke bisa melihat mata sayu gadis kecilnya, nampaknya Hime mulai mengantuk. Sasuke memberikan kode pada Haru untuk menahan botolnya sedikit lebih lama, membiarkan Hime tertidur.

Setelah Hime terlihat cukup lelap, Sasuke langsung mengambil alih dengan menggendong Hime dan menidurkannya di atas sofa. Haru dengan cekatan membawa botol itu ke dapur. Sesaat setelahnya, kembali terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"_Tadaima~ _Ah? _Tousan_?"

Kali ini sang putra sulung Uchiha yang pulang, Kaze melihat _Tousan_nya yang duduk bersandar di sofa dengan peluh membasahi kemejanya, dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Ekspresinya pun nampak kelelahan. Tak lama Haru pun nampak keluar dari dapur, ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

Kaze hanya menaikkan alis dan mengangkat bahunya, lalu ia juga kembali ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

Namun masalah tak selesai sampai di sana, kini Kaze turun dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia membuka tudung saji, tapi tak ada satupun piring di dalamnya. Ia membuka kulkas, hanya ada buah-buahan dan makanan kecil. Kaze memutar mata bosan, ia menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelasnya.

"_Tousan_, aku lapar~!" teriak Kaze dari dapur.

Sasuke sampai kaget—karna ia setengah tertidur, ditambah lagi Hime sedang tidur di sana. Mungkin Sasuke akan membunuh Kaze kalau sampai membangunkan Hime. Ia tak tahu bagaimana usaha Sasuke untuk membuat Hime tidur… Jangan main-main.

"_Tousan_, aku lapar~ buatkan sesuatu~"

Kaze mulai merengek pada _Tousan_nya. Ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke, pria itu hanya mendesah bosan. Ia juga cukup lapar, tapi rasa lelahnya lebih dominan sekarang. Namun apa yang harus dilakukannya? Kapan terakhir kali ia memasak? Paling hanya memasak mie instant, karna setiap pulang kerja selalu sudah ada makanan di meja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura yang memasaknya.

Ah, Sakura. Benar juga. Sasuke teringat akan istrinya itu. Kalau saja sang istri bisa pulang lebih cepat, pasti ini tak akan terjadi, dan semua akan berjalan lancar seperti biasanya. Akhirnya Sasuke meraih ponselnya dan menelpon Sakura.

"_Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun?"_

"Pulanglah!" ketus Sasuke, Sakura hanya mengerutkan dahi—diseberang sana. "Kapan kau pulang? Lihatlah Kaze sudah mengeluh lapar, sebentar lagi Haru juga pasti akan mengeluhkannya. Aku juga lapar~!"

"_Hm… bukankah ada Salmon di dalam kulkas?"_

"Salmon? Sakura… kau tahu sendiri kapan terakhir aku masak kan?"

"_Saat malam pertama kita?"_

"Ya, kau benar!" nampaknya Sasuke mulai kehabisan keabarannya. "Cepatlah pulang, ok? Atau kau mungkin akan mendapati berita apartemen kita kebakaran di televisi."

"_Aish~ Sasuke, kau baru mengurus rumah sehari—ah, ralat.—sejam saja sudah kewalahan begitu. Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau lakukan hari ini selama 15 tahun, kau tahu?"_

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau hebat. Cepatlah pulang, ok?"

_Pip_

Sasuke langsung menutup teleponnya. Ia kembali menghela nafas panjang. Kaze terdiam di sebelahnya, sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit. Haru pun terlihat turun dari lantai atas dan duduk di sofa depan mereka.

"Aku lapar~" Haru menunduk dan memegangi perutnya.

"Aw aw, perutku sakit~" Kaze juga terlihat memegangi perutnya.

_Kruyuuuuuk_

Oh tidak. Haru dan Kaze saling bertukar pandangan, memastikan itu bukan suara perut mereka. Suasana mendadak menghening, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sambil meremas kepalanya. Dari suaranya, tertebak sekali kalau orang itu pasti sangat lapar. Masalahnya adalah, itu adalah suara perut Sasuke. Haru dan Kaze kini harus diam berpura-pura tak mendengarnya.

-ooOoo-

_Klontang BRUK_

_Peessshh~_

"Hyaaa~ awas~!"

_Brak Brak Bhugh_

"Kaze, tangkap!"

_DUARRR~!_

Oh baiklah, ini yang terjadi kalau membiarkan tiga pria Uchiha memasuki dapur. Sudah berantakan, tak ada yang berhasil pula. Lihat saja potongan daging salmon yang sudah menghiasi dinding itu. Bahkan ada kepala Salmon yang menempel di bingkai lukisan mereka di dapur, sudah seperti hiasan saja. Darah ikan yang terpotong asal, muncrat kemana-mana.

Di bagian Kaze dan Haru juga tak kalah tragisnya. Mereka bertugas memotong sayuran, dan kini seluruh sayuran di dalam kulkas telah menjadi tumpukan sampah tak berbentuk. Haru hanya bisa melongo sambil duduk di kursi, sementara Kaze menatap 'hasil kreasi'nya pada sayur malang itu. Sasuke kembali memasang tampang lelahnya melihat panci yang semula berisi air, kini kering—itu karna Sasuke lupa mematikannya, sampai-sampai air dalam panci menguap.

"Akh~!" Sasuke menjerit sambil meremas rambut ravennya.

"Huaaaa~!"

Berkat jeritan Sasuke, kini terdengar suara tangisan Hime. Ketiga pria Uchiha itu terdiam dan saling bertukar pandangan sejenak, sebelum mereka meninggalkan lokasi dan berlari menuju ruang tengah untuk melihat keadaan Hime.

"Hime, Hime, berhentilah menangis." Sasuke langsung menggendong Hime. "Sayang~ _Tousan_ di sini, berhentilah menangis. Haru, Kaze, buatkan susu untuknya!"

Kaze menyenggol bahu adiknya, "Haru, kau buatkan susu untuk Hime."

"Tapi…aku tak bisa meraih kotak susu di lemari atas." elak Haru.

"Dan aku tak tahu dimana _Kaasan_ meletakkan kotak susu itu." tambah Kaze.

"Aish~! Benar-benar!" Sasuke yang mendengar pertengkaran Uchiha muda itu mengerutkan dahinya. Saat itulah terdengar pintu yang terbuka. "Sudah cepat bukakan pintu~ Mungkin itu _Kaasan_ kalian."

"_Tadaima~_"

Belum sempat Haru beranjak dari tempatnya, terlihat Sakura yang masuk. Kaze dan Haru langsung memeluk sang _Kaasan_. Namun nampaknya Sakura cukup dikejutkan dengan keadaan rumah yang sungguh tak layak. Bagaimana tidak, lihat saja ruang tengah yang dipenuhi mainan Hime. Jas kantor Sasuke, dan jaket Kaze juga terlihat nyantel di sofa. Tas Haru juga tergeletak di dekat televisi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa yang terjadi? Rumah kita sudah seperti baru saja diterjang badai."

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa." Sasuke menyerahkan Hime kepada Sakura. Ia memutar tangannya, merasa pegal di bagian pundak.

"Huaaa~hiks hik."

"Sssttt~ Hime sayang~" Sakura menimang-nimang Hime, ia memeluknya dan membelai rambut sang putri.

Baik Sasuke, Kaze, maupun Haru nampak cengo melihat Hime yang langsung diam. Padahal mereka saja sampai kerepotan mencari cara untuk mendiamkan Hime, tapi baru saja berpindah tangan kepada Sakura, Hime langsung terdiam. Perlahan Sakura masuk ke dapur hendak membuatkan susu untuk Hime.

"Astaga~ apa-apaan ini?"

Kembali ia disuguhi keadaan yang porak-poranda. Namun ia mencoba tak memedulikannya dulu, dengan cekatan Sakura meracik susu Hime. Kaze dan Haru nampak kagum, _Kaasan_nya sedang menggendong Hime, tapi dengan cekatan ia bisa membuat susu untuk Hime dalam beberapa menit.

Hime kembali terlelap setelah ia mengenyut susunya. Sakura masih menenangkannya, sambil mengayunnya. Sementara ketiga orang yang baru saja selesai 'perang dunia' itu kini nampak lelah dan duduk di sofa. Di saat yang hampir bersamaan, ketiganya menghela napas panjang. Terlihat Sakura yang masuk ke kamar dan membaringkan Hime, ia juga nampaknya telah ganti baju.

"_Kaasan_, kami lapar~" kembali terlihat Haru memegangi perutnya, bahkan kini lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

"Hm? Kalian belum makan? Ah~ sudah kuduga. _Kaasan_ membeli takoyaki, makan itu dulu." sahut Sakura sambil menunjuk tas belanjaannya.

Tentu saja Kaze dan Haru langsung menyerbu takoyaki itu, Sasuke sempat melirik Sakura—yang mengikat rambutnya dan bersiap memasuki dapur—sebelum ia ikut memakan takoyaki yang dibawa Sakura.

"Haaa…aahh~"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia mulai membereskan dapur. Beruntung hari ini ia tak memiliki pekerjaan yang berat di rumah sakit, sehingga ia masih memiliki cukup tenaga untuk membersihkan rumahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, toh sepertinya Sakura sudah menduga hal seperti itu akan terjadi. Bagaimanapun, awalnya memang ia berniat membuat Sasuke mengurus rumah. Ya, 'mengurus' rumah, bukan menghancurkannya.

Selesai membereskan dapur, ia melihat sisa salmon dan sayur yang sekiranya masih bisa digunakan. Dengan bahan seadanya, ia membuat sup salmon. Kaze yang pertama mencium aroma harum dari dapur, ia langsung bangkit. Haru pun mengikuti sang kakak menghampiri _Kaasan_nya.

"Wooow~"

Mereka kagum melihat kepulan asap dari sepanci sup salmon hangat. Air liur hampir saja menetes kalau mereka tak mengelapnya. Sakura hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua putranya itu.

"Kalian mau?" pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan semangat dari keduanya. "Kalau bergitu bereskan mainan Hime di ruang tengah, siapapun yang membereskan paling cepat, akan mendapatkan porsi lebih banyak."

Mendengarnya, mereka sempat saling berpandangan, namun dengan secepat kilat, mereka berlari menuju ruang tengah. Sasuke—yang masih mencomoti sisa-sisa takoyaki—sampai kaget melihat Kaze dan Haru yang tiba-tiba berlarian di sana. Mereka terlihat mengambil mainan Hime satu per satu dan memasukkannya ke box mainan.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai mereka selesai memberesinya, dan Sakura selesai memasak. Ia membawa semangkok sup salmon dan meletakkannya di meja ruang tengah. Ia juga membawa piring dan nasi—dibantu oleh Kaze dan Haru. Saat melihat sup salmon di hadapan mereka, baik Sasuke, Kaze, maupun Haru nampak berbinar-binar.

"Kenapa? Tunggu apa lagi? Silahkan menikmati~"

"Yey!" Kaze dan Haru berseru bersamaan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka yang sudah sangat kelaparan itu langsung menyantap habis sup salmon Sakura. Sungguh, mereka bersyukur sekali _Kaasan_nya segera pulang, kalau tidak mungkin mereka akan mati kelaparan sampai besok. Atau parahnya, mungkin mereka terpaksa memakan salmon dan sayur mentah. Ah, tak terbayangkan.

_Tuk_

Semangkok besar sup salmon itu langsung ludes dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat mereka yang nampak puas. Ia hanya bisa mendengus saat Kaze dan Haru mengucapkan betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Sakura sebagai _Kaasan _mereka.

"_Kaasan_, terima kasih atas makanannya~" Kaze menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kini telah terisi penuh. "Fuah~ sup barusan sangat enak~ Tak menyangka itu terbuat dari bahan yang sama dengan uji coba kita sebelumnya."

Sasuke mendecih mendengarnya, ia melirik Kaze untuk memperingatkannya agar tak menceritakan kejadian tadi.

"_Kaasan _memang yang terbaik!" Haru memberikan tanda top dengan ibu jarinya.

Kedua putranya semakin membuat Sasuke merasa kesal. Ia melirik Kaze dan Haru bergantian dengan tatapan 'jangan-katakan-apapun-lagi-dan-pergilah-tidur'. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu kembali menahan tawanya, ia bangkit dan memberesi piring-piring kotor.

"Kaze, Haru, sudah mulai larut malam, pergilah tidur." ucapan Sakura itu langsung mendapat anggukan dari keduanya. Merekapun berpamitan untuk segera menuju kamar.

Sasuke duduk di sofa, ia melirik Sakura yang kini membawa dua buah gelas dan sebotol _wine_. Pria raven itu mengerutkan dahinya memandang sang istri yang kini meletakkan gelas dan botol itu di atas meja. Meski begitu ia tetap menerima _wine_ yang dituangkan Sakura ke dalam gelasnya.

"Jadi…bagaimana harimu?" ucap Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm, menurutmu?" pertanyaan dijawab pertanyaan, yah…itulah Sasuke. Sakura sudah cukup hafal dengan hal itu.

"Sulit kan mengurus rumah?" Sakura perlahan meneguk _wine_nya. "Ini belum seberapa, Sasuke. Setiap hari kau harus memikirkan menu makanan di rumah, setiap minggu kau harus membuang sampah ke lantai dasar, setiap bulan kau harus mengecek persediaan di rumah dan pergi belanja, apa lagi ya…"

"Ya ya ya, aku sudah bilang kau hebat kan?"

Sakura tersenyum, ia kembali meneguk _wine_nya. Sekilas Sasuke melirik istrinya itu. Tubuh sekecil itu bisa mengurusi mereka yang bahkan bebannya lebih besar dari berat badan Sakura. Diam-diam Sasuke mengangguk, mengakui mungkin tak ada yang lebih baik dari keberadaan Sakura di rumah. Dan mungkin itu yang ingin ditunjukkan Sakura pada sang suami.

"Oh ya…" Sasuke memberikan jeda pada ucapannya. "Bagaimana bisa kau membuat Hime langsung terdiam seperti itu?"

"Hime? Hm…" Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya, seolah berpikir. "Kau tahu, bayi itu sangat sensitive. Kalau kau sedang dalam perasaan tak tenang, bagaimana bisa kau berharap bayi akan tenang dalam gendonganmu?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lagipula… Hime tak suka digendong seperti itu, ia lebih memilih kau memeluknya di pundak. Lebih bagus lagi kalau kau membelai rambutnya." tambah Sakura.

"Ah benar juga, kau juga suka seperti itu." Sakura mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya. "Dipeluk…lalu dibelai."

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke terkekeh, "Tapi… kuakui kau memang hebat." kembali Sakura menoleh menatap sang suami tercinta. "Kalau tak hebat, aku tak akan memilihmu. Dan kalau aku tak memilihmu, kau tak akan bisa menjadi seorang 'Nyonya Uchiha' kan?"

"Kau benar."

Selama 15 tahun mereka menikah, Sasuke baru menyadarinya, bahwa ia yang mengaku sempurna dalam segala hal. Dapat melakukan apapun tanpa kesalahan dan masalah, kini bisa kewalahan juga kalau tak ada Sakura. Meskipun sekilas pekerjaan Sakura di rumah hanyalah mengurusi anak, tapi ternyata tak semudah yang terucapkan. Mengurus anak juga butuh kesabaran tinggi dan kreativitas.

Apalagi Uchiha kecil tak hanya 1 atau 2 orang saja, melainkan 3. Mungkin setelah ini Sasuke akan lebih menghargai Sakura dan tak berbuat macam-macam. Misalnya saja… melakukan 'ehem' setiap Sakura pulang?

_Tuk_

Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya di meja. Ia perlahan mendekati sang istri. Sakura awalnya hanya diam dan meneguk habis _wine_nya, namun saat ia hendak menuangkan kembali _wine_ itu dalam gelasnya, barulah ia menyadari perubahan sikap Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau mau apa?"

Sakura kini mulai curiga, ditambah lagi Sasuke menarik gelas yang dipegang Sakura dan meletakkannya di meja. Ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya menghimpit sang istri. Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya, sampai kedua tangan Sasuke mengunci pergerakannya.

"Sasuke~! Aku harus berangkat kerja pagi-pagi, dan apa kau ingin mengurus rumah lagi besok?" nampaknya Sakura mulai mengerti arah gelagat Sasuke yang berubah itu. "Hentikan, dan ayo kita tidur~"

"Kuakui kau memang hebat dalam mengurus rumah dan anak…" Sakura bisa melihat seringai terukir di bibir Sasuke, membuatnya meneguk ludah. "Tapi akui saja, aku juga hebat dalam membuatmu memekik nikmat tiap malam kan?"

"Sasuke! Tidak~ Kyaaaa~ engh~"

_Well…_Sasuke, jangan berpikir untuk menambah anak lagi, ok? Kau tahu sendiri kan, 3 saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatmu kewalahan. Dan apa kau berniat untuk mengurus rumah lagi besok? Kau juga tau kan apa yang akan terjadi kalau Sakura sudah ngambek, bisa-bisa tak hanya sehari, tapi berminggu-minggu kau mengurus rumah. Apa kau siap dengan itu?

Tentu saja meski begitu, bagimu tak ada yang lebih baik selain Sakura.

Dan baginya, juga tak ada yang lebih baik selain kau.

* * *

-**The End**-

* * *

Ha ha ha (tawa garing)  
Uft~ Shera masih pengen bikin Fict lagi~  
Tapi UN tinggal menghitung hari... (T^T)  
Sekarang juga lagi sibuk pemadatan jadwal di sekolah, beruntung Shera bisa menyelesaikan birthday Fict ini..

Sekali lagi, _tanjoubi omedetou_ ya Lovely Sakura~  
Btw, boleh kutahu nama aslimu?  
Dan semoga Fict ini sesuai dengan harapanmu ya... ^o^

See you next Fict, minna~Keep Trying My Best!

_Shera Liuzaki_


End file.
